


Riddle to Solve

by BelleLittleOff



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: Adult Situations, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, lap dance, oral (female receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLittleOff/pseuds/BelleLittleOff
Summary: San Francisco shone on another summer day and Google SF was filled up with people as always; full of laughter, stress, work and fun. Life on Google was like that, always trying to create a middle ground between fun and work for their employees. Encouraging everyone to express their ideas and bring their company much closer to the success they had already won.The “Team Lyle” was there working since last summer, where they won the Internship thanks to the great teamwork and confidence they had created among themselves after several difficulties.However, lately, there was more tension than ever within this team. The projects increased and the time ran so fast that many times the bosses hurried them. Despite that, the two oldest and most experienced people in the group did not lose faith.





	Riddle to Solve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over The Internship, but I do create this story.

San Francisco shone on another summer day and Google SF was filled up with people as always; full of laughter, stress, work and fun. Life on Google was like that, always trying to create a middle ground between fun and work for their employees. Encouraging everyone to express their ideas and bring their company much closer to the success they had already won.

The “Team Lyle” was there working since last summer, where they won the Internship thanks to the great teamwork and confidence they had created among themselves after several difficulties.

However, lately, there was more tension than ever within this team. The projects increased and the time ran so fast that many times the bosses hurried them. Despite that, the two oldest and most experienced people in the group did not lose faith.

“Come on, guys, do not get discouraged,” Billy cheered up after the talk that Chetty had given them when they did not have the project finished before time. “At least Chetty had left us a few more weeks. It will give us plenty of time.”

Stuart sighed in exasperation, trying to bite his tongue in order not to make any hurtful or sarcastic comments to the encouragement that his partner had given them. Stuart’s attitude towards his entire team had changed since they returned the following summer to work. It was his first job and his plan from the beginning was to focus seriously on maintaining it, without making any mistakes and going unnoticed. However, that had not been possible.

He had great respect for his teammates, but he usually felt that the tension and arguments with them increased.

“Yes, we would have had time from the beginning to finish it if we all really had focused on the project,” he exploded, turning his chair and looking at Billy and Nick, who were still chatting about teamwork and a thousand other things that Stuart did not know. He hadn’t taken the trouble to listen to them.

“Stewie, come on, do not be like that,” Nick said as he approached the beanie. “You know we are 100% focused on this.”

“Yes of course, and that’s why Chetty came here to reward us just for that, you focus so well,” he said sarcastically, turning his chair to his desk and starting to type with speed on his computer. “And do not call me that; never Stewie.” He continued to work without looking at Nick, sighing at the mentioned and stupid name that they insisted on calling him.

Both Nick and Billy glanced at each other, speaking with their eyes without words. While the rest of the team returned to their work with a bad face, they both approached Stuart, each one beside him.

“Stuart, man, what’s the matter with you lately? Are you going back to the same asshole as last summer?” Billy whispered, making the one with the glasses stop trying to ignore them to look at them, changing looks from one to the other.

Stuart sighed tiredly and put his sarcastic attitude aside. “Dudes, I’m fine, I just want to finish this project and stop being scolded every week.” Stuart gave them a faint smile in apology for his hurtful comment and then turned back to his desk to type again.

But Billy stopped him another time. “Aha, I see what happens here.”

Stuart looked at him for a second and then changed his face to an irritating one. “What? I just explained it to you; do you need a device to listen, tree? I’m stressed by so much fucking work and, worst of all, we’re not moving forward in it,” Stuart growled in exasperation, trying to put an end to that stupid argument and keep trying to finish the project.

“Exactly!” Billy suddenly shouted, making everyone else, including Stuart, jump in surprise and shock at such a sudden scream. “You’re stressed.”

The one with the moles was looking at him again, not believing what he was hearing. He sighed with annoyance as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Nick, asking the meaning of that strange conversation.

“And you know what is the best solution to not being stressed?” Billy asked approaching him, whispering again.

“Finish the work that stresses me,” Stuart responded with frustration, only wanting them to leave the subject at once.

“No!” Billy shouted again. He approached slowly and stooped until he was near the young man’s ear. He then whispered as if it were a secret that no one should know. “You need to get laid.” He pulled away and looked at him, waiting for an excited response.

Stuart looked at him with obviousness for a second and, sighing, got up from his chair, going to the coffee machine in the room, trying to get away from those two. They followed him, starting to talk, trying to convince him with some of their many crazy plans.

“Come on, Stuart! You know it. You need to distract your mind, relax, and that’s the best way,” Billy explained as Stuart poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

He turned to see him, annoyed.

“And what do you suggest? Go to a strip club and pay some random whore to sleep with me?” He asked sarcastically, laying the cup aside and crossing his arms.

“Yes!”

“No!” He denied raising his voice. “I’m not going to pay a whore to sleep with me, that’s pathetic. One thing is a lap dance and another having sex with someone.” He looked disgusted at the thought of having to pay for it.

“Are you with someone?” Nick asked, approaching him, trying to be the voice of reason in that discussion.

Stuart blushed slightly at the question, embarrassed. “N-No, but…” he began to ramble but being cut by the older man.

“Well then, it’s decided!” Billy finished with a big smile, turning around and ignoring the retorts that Stuart was starting to throw at him, but none of them were heard.

* * *

Reluctantly, Stuart was with all his team in the striptease club, where they were habitual clients already. All were scattered around the place, some dancing or receiving a dance on their laps; but all coincided that they were drinking without shame.

He had a beer in his hand, giving a sip every so often. He obviously admired the beauties that danced sensually around him, but he was not comfortable; without stopping to think about the project and others that they had not yet started.

Several girls had approached him already, many of them beautiful and willing to let themselves do what he wanted without being professionals of prostitution, and many other dancers and whores trying to cheer him up and even bargaining to do something to him and pay them. However, none of them caught his attention and declined each offer they had told him; although many of those offers were really tempting.

At one point, Billy and Nick approached him with goofy smiles and red faces reflecting their mild drunkenness.

“Stuart! The man of the moment! Just the man I wanted to see!” Billy shouted to try to be heard over the music, not realizing that was not needed.

Stuart raised his hand in which he held his beer in greeting and laughed at the funny movements of a man as big as Billy. Both older men dropped into the seats on Stuart’s sides.

“So, do you already like some girl?” Billy asked as he sipped on his drink full of little umbrellas.

Stuart looked at him, giving him a slight smile and raising his beer again to drink. “No, no girl has called my attention, bu-.”

“ATTENTION, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” The male voice of the DJ in the room suddenly cut him off. “TONIGHT WE ARE PRESENTING A NEW AND BEAUTIFUL DANCER! SHE’S A LITTLE SHY, SO DO NOT BE SO HARD WITH HER AND RECEIVE HER WITH SWEETNESS!” He commented with humor and pedantry, winning several laughs from jocular and libidinous men. “THE PRECIOUS COCO!”

The lights went out suddenly and a single spotlight illuminated the silky curtain that covered the back of the place with the main stage. Everyone remained silent and waited for what was to come.

A cautious hand came out playfully through the pink cut in the centre, to the slow rhythm of the next song that the DJ had chosen especially for the girl’s debut. Little by little the named dancer began to arise, allowing herself to be seen by all the eyes of those present at the place.

Stuart gaped and had to adjust his glasses on his nose with his fingers to better appreciate the beauty that was presented in front of him.

The stripper was almost naked, with only a light violet thong decorating the part of her crotch, leaving little to the imagination. She wore black stiletto heels and white transparent stockings up with holes to the middle of her thigh.

The girl shone beauty and delicacy for every pore of her body despite her little clothes. Her skin was a nice (s/c) color; it felt silky and Stuart had to lick his lips at the need to bite, lick and suck it; his mouth salivated. Her hair was (h/l), of a beautiful (h/c) color that he asked himself if that would be her true natural color.

Stuart’s eyes went straight down to the breasts and curves of the girl; they were the perfect size, and he could not stop imagining his own hands on her, caressing her and giving her pleasure. She tried to cover slightly with her small hands, hiding her nipples before the perverted and anxious look of the majority.

It was there when the dark-haired realized the discomfort and shyness that reflected the girl. She was standing on the stage trying to dance sensually as surely she had been forced to do; however, all the time she tried to cover her body in some way. Stuart felt bad about that and a feeling of worry began to form in his stomach.

Little by little, the dancer began to move around the stage, stopping once in a while to dance sensually slightly and move her hips delicately, and then turn somewhere else.

When she came to the part of the stage closest to Stuart, her eyes stared at him. The girl’s cheeks began to flush and her beautiful, bright (e/c) eyes widened when they noticed Stuart for the first time. Both of their glances intertwined with each other, losing themselves in the presence of each one and forming a kind of trance between them.

The shyness and discomfort of the girl were declining. She began to let her hands not cover her but played with all the nooks of her figure, caressing and moving her hips slowly and continuously, allowing herself to be appreciated by Stuart’s hazel eyes. He breathed, staring shamelessly at the girl’s body, feeling his cock slowly harden. His hands began to tingle, just wanting to pass them through the same places that passed hers.

When he felt his member begin to brush and press against his khakis, he slowly slid his hand down to his groin above his pants, trying to undo the pain of the erection and adjusting it in his pants. The girl at that action bit her lower lip, wishing she could discover what the pants of that handsome man were hiding. That fact did not go unnoticed by the one with glasses, which focused his eyes on the girl’s thick and luxurious lips, just wanting to nibble them until they were red and sore.

At the end of the song, the two were watching each other for a few seconds before the next girls began to push her off the stage for the next show.

Stuart, at that, abruptly got up from his seat, in a sudden impulse to go after her, to meet her, to know her… However, before he could do it, the beautiful girl had already disappeared behind the stage.

Stuart sat back in his seat, melancholically.

All that exchange of passionate looks and actions between the two young people had been seen by Billy and Nick, who couldn’t stop smiling at each other, planning without speaking.

“Stewie, will you excuse us for a moment?” Nick said as he got up and motioned for his friend to follow him. Stuart nodded, still clueless and slightly hypnotized by everything that had happened, not even stopping to think about what his blond co-worker had called him for.

When they left, the young man in glasses and moles looked towards the place where that angel had appeared. Not only was she beautiful, she had a certain aura around her that gave off mystery, like an enigma to be solved, which Stuart would not mind trying to decipher. He still had the image in his head: those eyes, her skin, her body, her mouth, her lips… Everything. His cock twitched inside his pants, begging for attention and bringing him a sore moan. He squeezed it lightly above his pants, trying to calm the pain.

He needed to vent and was about to get up to go to the restroom when his older teammates reappeared.

“Stuart! Where do you think you are going?” Billy asked with an amused smile, knowing very well what was happening to the young man. Stuart was puzzled, taking him out of the daze into which he had sunk. He went to answer but had been cut off again by the same man. “No, no, you can’t leave. Nick and I have decided to give you a gift.”

“Gift? What kind of gift?” Stuart looked at him suspiciously, wondering curiously what surprise those two fossils could have prepared for him.

Without answering, Billy approached the boy with glasses and put his hands on his shoulders, turning the young man and guiding him further inside the premises. Stuart did not answer; he knew this man way too much to know that if Billy did not want to answer his question, it was for a good reason, or because he just wanted to postpone the surprise.

They entered a large hallway, full of doors from where women and men came and went. Upon arriving at a particular one, a man was waiting for them with a rough appearance and black suit. Stuart moved back, suspicious and wondering what kind of problems those two had gotten into now.

“I hope you understand that we do not do this normally until the girl has a reputation and a time. We do not want our clients to be dissatisfied with the lack of experience,” the man explained with a marked accent, looking at the three in a reluctant and mistrustful way.

Billy nodded with a big smile. “Don’t worry, he won’t be dissatisfied, and we will not divulge anything. I assure you,” Billy said confidently, making the man look at them for a minute until he sighed in a defeated form and moved back, opening the door and letting the men pass inside the room. Stuart was still confused, not understanding the situation and letting himself be guided by the other two.

“Hey, hey, guys, guys! What the fuck is going on here?” Stuart started to get nervous when the door closed, leaving the three of them inside.

“Calm down Stewie −” Nick started to say.

“It’s Stuart! Stuart! Never Stewie!” He shouted exasperated, not wanting to get into big trouble. His head started to imagine scenes of drugs and mafias. “Explain to me what the fuck is going on here!” He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “What the fuck have you gotten me into?!”

The other two looked at each other for a second, surprised by the unpredictable attitude of the young man.

“Okay, okay, relax. We have not gotten you in any trouble,” Nick reassured approaching him. Stuart sighed.

“Okay, if you want us to tell you the surprise and ruin everything, then fine!” Billy said with a playful smile and a tone of false anger, getting up from the seat where he had leaned back and approached the other two. “We paid you a session of a private erotic dance with the beautiful girl you drooled before. Although the ‘policy’ of this place is that until they are not sufficiently expert it is not allowed, I negotiated with the owner, and he will let you stay with her for an hour.” He finished explaining with joy waiting for an alive ovation from of the youngest.

Stuart was speechless, trying to process what he had just said. When he came to himself, he opened his mouth to respond but a light knock on the door cut him off, turning around and seeing that Nick had been the first to open.

The vision that emerged was unparalleled. There was that beautiful woman, this time wearing a light black silk robe that subtly covered her naked torso and that reached the middle of the thigh.

Nick let her in and greeted her with a friendly smile when he saw that the shy girl did not know what to do or how to behave. Stuart was also silent with his mouth slightly open from the shock and excitement he felt just to being close to her presence.

Before the lack of words and the uncomfortable silence between the youngest, it was Billy who started talking to her. “Well, Coco, I hope it’s not a problem to have asked you on your first night.” He smiled at her as he approached until he was at Stuart’s height, and gave him a light tap on the back. “But my mate here has been left speechless by you and we wanted him to relax tonight. I hope you can help him,” he said in a suggestive tone, raising his eyebrows and chuckling.

Stuart widened his eyes and slammed his mouth shut at that explanation, feeling suddenly ashamed by the pathetic vision of him that Billy had given to the girl. He turned to him to reproach him but was cut again.

“No, no, it’s not a problem. It’s just… I did not expect to be asked so soon,” she whispered slightly flushed and tried not to cross her gaze with Stuart’s, feeling embarrassed that she had met so soon the handsome man she had noticed on her first night.

Yes, she had noticed him. When she was on stage, she had felt so exposed and uncomfortable that the only thought she had had was that if she had seen someone as attractive as him to look at, that moment would have passed more quickly. And when her eyes fell on the hazel eyes that hid Stuart’s glasses, she had not been able to look away from him. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, and the nerdy looks he wore made him look more mysterious and intelligent. She felt hot and sexy in front of him, without fear, just wanting him to eat her with his eyes. Seeing his hands touch over the clothed harden erection had only made her core begin to get wet, wishing to be among those strong veiny arms.

Honestly, when her boss had come to her telling her that she had been asked for a private dance, she would never have imagined it was for him. She felt slightly ashamed now in front of him as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have.

Billy and Nick approached Stuart to explain the basics quickly, but with the only thing the young man had been left with was that, above all, he could not touch her without her consent, thing to which he nodded with understanding.

He was strangely nervous, his hands were sweating, and he still had a painful erection between his legs, but he did not want to waste that opportunity doing what he should not do and making the beautiful girl feel uncomfortable.

When they finished talking to him, the two older men went to the door and said goodbye to him, wishing him luck in whispers.

When the door closed, an awkward silence arose between them. Both were shamed and did not know what to do.

“Well, mmh…” The girl started talking, thinking and beginning to approach the boy. “This will be better if you sit down and be comfortable, and well, enjoy the show,” she explained with a small smile, pointing with her delicate hand towards the comfortable sofa in the room, white and padded.

Stuart nodded, feeling stupid that he could not speak to the beautiful woman. He sat where she advised him, making himself comfortable and, while she turned to take the control of the stereo and slightly lower the light of the room, accommodated his erection between his legs.

“I-I’m Stuart by the way,” he stuttered nervously, watching as she undid the knot of the robe and let it slide down her elegant shoulders to reveal her precious body to him.

His mouth parted again and turned to water; that woman was too beautiful and her magnificent body made him feel heated and wanting to do improper things to her. He only thought of having her under him, giving her pleasure in all the dirtiest ways his perverted mind thought. He wanted to caress her nipples, bite them, taste them, having her scratch his back with the pleasure he would give her, taste her entirely. But he had to restrain himself.

His hand covered his mouth stealthily to camouflage the groan that had released to see her again in front of him fully exposed, but this time with more lively light and much closer. His cock throbbed again in his pants, reminding him of the problem between his legs. That woman would be death to him. He did not know if he could hold at what was about to begin.

The girl, on the other hand, smiled warmly at the name of the attractive man. It was unusual that he introduced himself to a mere stripper. “Nice to meet you then, Stuart. I’m Coco.” Strangely, all that normal exchange of names had made her relax a little.

Stuart nodded slowly at the name, knowing in advance that it was totally a false name. He bit his tongue to keep from asking the woman what her real name was. Despite the obvious sexual attraction he felt with her, Stuart just wanted to know more and more about her the more time he spent with her.

With an almost non-existent sigh, the woman relaxed and with the control of her hand started the music player, dropping it on the small table in front of her.

At the beginning of the music, the girl closed her eyes to concentrate; that was her first client, everything had to be perfect, so she would not be fired.

A soft melody began to be heard in the room at the rhythm that her hips began to sway from side to side. She tilted her head slightly and arched her back, letting her collarbone and tits show up more, giving the woman a more sculptural and sensual figure. Her shoulders moved at the same pace, dancing slowly in front of the man. Her hands, not knowing what to do with them, began to move unhurriedly through her body, caressing herself, feeling; squeezing her hands on her tits and subtly pinching her nipples to harden them more to the point where she felt a slight tingle of excitement in her belly, just above her core, that had been wet from before and started dripping slowly again.

Stuart, without noticing, had inclined his body subtly forward to be able to admire her better. His eyes were unfocused and he felt dizzy - hypnotized even - by the beauty he was witnessing. He started to perspire. He felt his whole body magnetized towards her, wanting to approach and touch her, but he couldn’t. His hands tingled and he needed to lay them on her and caress where she caressed herself and pinch what she was pinching. He wanted to be the only one who made her whine.

The woman’s eyes looked at him with desire.  _It’s false_ , he told himself; being that the truth was that she was not acting and that her eyes really reflected the desire she strangely felt towards him.

She felt brave and impulsively began to approach him, slowly, as if she were a panther that wanted to eat her prey. And that attitude surprised her; she’d never felt so excited and wanting a man to look at her in the lustful way Stuart looked at her.

She let out a moan that was covered by the music, feeling her pussy twitch slightly as she passed her eyes back over his body, noticing his bulge in his pants and the contracted muscles of the man trying to restrain himself from jumping on her. By wearing a short-sleeved shirt, she could see those arms full of veins, but what made her want to moan most were those hands; strong, big, with long and calloused fingers from so much typing in his life. She just wanted to have them buried inside her cunt, touching her walls.

Little by little, she began to fall on him, straddle just above his crotch, leaving a leg on either side of him, her covered cunt slightly brushing the bunch of his pants. Both released an appreciative sigh at that friction.

Her left hand went to his black hair, stroking his locks and neck, noticing the softness of it. He buried his face in her neck and collarbone, letting his hands begin to brush against her thighs and make her draw closer to him, wanting to feel the same rub he had with her crotch.

Gently, the woman began to ground her hips on his crotch to the rhythm of the music. The direct brushing made Stuart begin to grunt and moan, his hands on her hips, guiding her to him and to his tight erection that was still imprisoned in his pants. He felt her entirely, but what made him even hornier was the heat and humidity that her pussy, covered by that thong, shed on him. His eyes went down to the girl’s body, her tits bouncing from the movements she was making, seeing her nipples begin to harden from the continuous friction on his shirt. He bit his lower lip to keep from lowering his mouth and biting them.

The woman was ecstatic and dizzy, breathing continuously, her head thrown back, the friction rising in intensity between them. She felt his cock hard beneath her. Her pussy began to contract against his crotch, feeling an orgasm approaching, wetting nonstop and ruining the thong they had lent her for that night.

However, the song began to end, and with it, the trance in which they had both immersed themselves.

She began to focus her gaze, stopping her hips, noticing the situation in which they had ended: she, blushing and her ached pussy caressing him; and he, almost worse than her, had his eyes dilated with desire, his lips red from biting them so much, his moles stood out in the pale skin that had flushed and his cock was totally stiff in his pants, with the precum beginning to moisten his underpants. They both breathed raggedly.

Her eyes widened, and she leaned back subtly in embarrassment at having let herself get carried away in that way with a stranger, feeling dirty inside. Although yes, the young man was attractive, and she was attracted to him, she did not want to be considered a cheap whore for almost reaching the climax just rubbing with someone she did not know on her first night in that place.

Noticing that quick change in the woman’s attitude, Stuart looked at her with concern, thinking that he had done something against the rules of that place or even offended her. But when he saw the embarrassed face, full of discomfort for the situation, he realized why she had behaved suddenly in that way: she was nervous and felt that it was her fault that she was like that.

“Y-You do not have to do it if you do not feel comfortable,” Stuart finally spoke in a hoarse voice when he saw that she did not know how to proceed in that situation.

She widened her eyes in surprise at that and smiled, slightly embarrassed at his kindness. She lowered her hands through his broad chest and, leaving them there, she felt the strong and fast pulsations of Stuart’s heart in her palm, affirming the state of excitement in which he was still. “Yes, I have to… It’s my job,” she said, the last phrase in a whisper, looking away from his hazel eyes. “Besides, it helps a lot that you’re handsome,” she tried to be flirtatious, with a giggle on her lips.

Stuart flushed visibly more at the praise and thanked her with a small smile, feeling his heart quicken at the sound of her laughing.

“Although, I did not expect to be asked for a private dance on my first night as a stripper. I was so uncomfortable and did not know what to do,” she confessed still sitting in Stuart’s lap, feeling at ease with the reassuring presence of the man with glasses.

Stuart widened his eyes and opened his mouth slightly in surprise at knowing such a curious detail. She looked so loose and free when she danced on the stage. He thought that, what the DJ was referring to about it being her first night, it was her first night at that place, not in the profession.

His eyes narrowed. “If you feel uncomfortable with all this, why do you do it?” He questioned with real curiosity, leaving his hands on her waist in an almost familiar way.

She nibbled her lip lightly. “I’ve tried to look for other jobs in every possible place, but they only hired me here,” she confessed, looking away from the embarrassment she felt at admitting her despair. “Besides, I accepted it because I thought I would be a waitress, not a stripper.” Her eyes went down sad and focused on the sea of moles that Stuart had adorning his neck.

The young man frowned slightly, feeling angry that the young and fascinating woman in his lap had been cheated.

Stuart settled himself better on the sofa so that he could talk to her in a better way, adjusting her in his lap, without abandoning his hands from her waist. “And why don’t you leave it?” he asked, feeling a stalker suddenly. He was interrogating an unknown woman who a few minutes ago was dancing for him. But she was not offended; somehow, she liked someone who cared about her.

“I can’t do that. I need the job, otherwise, I will not be able to continue paying for the apartment I live in,” she sighed sadly, letting her hands travel across his chest unintentionally until she slid her fingers down his neck and felt the warm skin beneath her touch.

Stuart felt a tingling in his stomach, suddenly nervous at the sweet caress she was giving him in the neck. “And your relatives?” He tried to follow the conversation, stopping the pleasant sigh on his lips that wanted to leave because of the affection that she was producing without knowing it.

She looked into his eyes suddenly at that, her eyes full of shame and fear. “No! It would ruin them to know what their daughter does for a living. They can’t know,” she explained nervously, leaning slightly to him.

Before the sudden silence and closeness, the heat rose again among them little by little. Stuart’s eyes rested on her full and soft lips; he had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from kissing her. She was no better than him, her eyes fixed on his pink lips; the heat that his body gave at her produced butterflies in her stomach. His smell was manly and caramel, inviting her to snuggle against him.

Their heads began to approach slowly, feeling the breaths fall on their lips. When these were about to meet, a loud knock on the door of the room and grunt of warning that the time had ended stopped them, making them separate in a flash.

The woman got up and went to put on her robe, hiding her perfect body from Stuart.

He just sighed in sorrow as he watched her dress, him standing too. The hour had passed so quickly and he still wanted to know everything about her.

The young woman suddenly approached him, surprising him. “It’s been nice to meet you, Stuart,” she said with a sweet smile on her lips and then stood on her tiptoes to give him a brief kiss on his cheek. “My real name is Y/N, by the way.”

As soon as she revealed that, she spun around and went out the door before Stuart could react.

* * *

The following month, Stuart spent it going to visit the lovely woman named Y/N to the strippers’ place, and every time he went he always asked for a private dance from her. However, those sessions were spent both talking and getting to know each other. Stuart even wore an extra jacket, so he could put it on the woman’s shoulders, so she did not feel so naked and uncomfortable in front of him.

Stuart felt good talking to her. It was like no other woman he had ever met. Y/N loved his sarcasm and accepted his way of being with a smile and a sweet giggle on her lips. His heart was always racing in front of her and his stomach kept bubbling, tickling him. His cheeks were always pink, and he just adjusted his glasses without stopping the nerves he felt near her.

However, Stuart and Y/N always saddened each time their time together ended, and she could not help admitting to him in all their conversation how bad it felt not to be able to see him in a more normal environment and without feeling uneasy about the work she was doing.

She just wanted to see the man she had a crush on the way he was. Stuart was so intelligent and with a humor so curious that she liked it and felt comfortable with him, unlike when she was with other men. Y/N could not help but wish that they had met in a more everyday situation and that he had not formed such a bad image of her.

Every time she felt more whore and that made her feel horrible because she was not like that. And all those thoughts were heard by the attractive hazel-eyed man who always left Y/N out of breath.

* * *

Stuart was alone at his lunch break in the Google cafeteria, watching his phone tirelessly on work websites. The issue of Y/N was still in his mind. Really, he liked her, he even loved her. He loved her cheerful personality, her intelligence, her humor… He loved everything about her. But he felt that she would not return his feelings. Surely, she would think that he just loved her for her body and did not want her to think that about him.

He would like to have met her in another situation, like at the park or at a pub. He could have spoken to her without fear of a knock on the door to let him know that he had to leave the room.

Nor did he like how discouraged he saw her from afar before approaching her. Y/N should not be working on that, she deserved a good job, not having a bad time; in Stuart’s eyes, she deserved the world.

Stuart wanted to do something good for her.

Suddenly, a small sign beside the buffet caught his attention and his stomach jumped with joy and excitement.

“WAITER NEEDED.” The poster read.

Without thinking, Stuart approached quickly the one who seemed to be in charge of that cafeteria. “Excuse me? Are you really looking for a waiter?” He asked politely, trying to sound disinterested and without the nerves that felt in his stomach.

The man, a tall guy with a kind smile on his face, turned to him. “Yes, but I do not think you need this job, you already work here, right?” The man tried to sound jovial, making him understand that, knowing Stuart’s attitude from the internship, he did not give him the kind of work as a waiter.

The young man slightly bit his tongue, avoiding answering sarcastically at that. “No, no. It’s not for me. I have a friend who is looking for a job, and she is interested in the position,” he explained quickly, gesturing with his hands.

The man’s face brightened when he heard that. “Oh then, whenever she wants, she can come talk to me. Bring her resume and she can have a job interview,” he said animated while writing down in a piece of paper his phone number for her to call if necessary.

Stuart nodded happily and, shaking his hand, picked up the phone number and returned to his table, so he could continue eating.

He could not wait to tell the good news to Y/N.

* * *

As soon as he finished working, Stuart quickly said goodbye to his co-workers and approached happily to the stripper’s place, knowing what time they would open.

He was excited. The idea that Y/N and he could work in the same building made him feel bubbles exploding in his stomach and a silly smile on his face was fixed. He could see her everyday, talk to her during their breaks, have lunch together… Daily plans were rolling in his head, he could not stop imagining situations of the both of them together. Even in some of them, he could ask her out.

When he arrived inside the place, everything was full of people as always: strippers on the stage and going around, trying to flirt with one or other, men and women with bills in their hands, alcohol and absolute chaos everywhere.

However, despite all the surrounding madness, his eyes were only fixed in the form of Y/N. This time, she was wearing shorts that highlighted her ass along with some heels that looked painful to be able to walk. Her chest was still uncovered, and she kept trying to cover it with her arms while asking for a drink at the bar.

Stuart smiled when he saw her; she was always so beautiful and emitted that delicacy and elegance, despite the place where they were. Every time they were together, he always tried not to stare at her: he didn’t want her to think about him as someone he wasn’t, but it was impossible to take his eyes off her. She was so breathtaking.

The hazel-eyed man began to approach her with slowness and emotion, feeling the familiar beat of his heart pounding hard on his chest as he was close to her.

However, his smile disappeared when he saw that a guy with a burlesque smile and a cheap suit approximated at her, staying stuck to her back, too close to her. She tried to lean forward to separate from him, with a fake smile and giving him respectful negatives, but he did not give in.

Stuart clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at that, beginning to get closer to the pair more quickly, closing his fists intentionally and staying just behind the disgusting guy who kept trying to touch her.

“Don’t you want to spend this night with a real man? To really feel being a woman?” Stuart heard what that guy was whispering to her petulantly.

“I don’t think she needs to be with any man to be the worthy woman she already is,” Stuart snarled at the man, causing the other two to jump at the unexpected presence.

Y/N pushed aside from the disgusting man and turned to face the man she loved, feeling her heart beating and her cheeks light slightly. Pride bubbled in her stomach when she saw that Stuart had defended her. The young man with hazel eyes knew the rule that all strippers could not be able to be rude to any client, Y/N herself had told him.

The unknown man spun to face Stuart with annoyance, his face red and contorted in anger, his eyes unfocused by the level of liquor he had introduced in his blood. “And who the fuck are you?! Get lost! We’re busy over here!” the man barked at the hazel-eyed man.

Stuart bit his tongue again to restrain himself from punching that asshole and creating a show. “I’m Stuart and I think you’re Larry Atteberry, the Google Human Resources sub-manager.” The man’s face went pale with shock as Stuart pulled out his phone and started searching and reading. “Oh look at that, here says you’re married and you have a two-year-old daughter,” he quipped, turning the phone over and showing the man a picture of him and his family in a warm homely atmosphere. “I don’t think your wife wants to know what you do in your free time, Larry,” he said with a smug smile, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

The frightened man began to shake his head quickly as he turned around in a hurry and disappeared into the crowd.

Y/N had seen all that with a smile, amused and astonished by the little time Stuart had had to shoo that guy away and with nothing more but the information he had read on his phone.

She let out a loud laugh, impressed, making Stuart turn to her with a broad smile on his face and a chuckle fleeing his lips, feeling proud to have defended her and made her laugh.

“Amazing, Twombly,” she complimented gratefully, giving him a light tap on his arm. “Why are you such an ass?” She asked joyfully, still smiling.

“Everyone has to excel at something,” he responded with cockiness approaching her, both still chuckling at what happened.

Out of the corner of her eye, Y/N saw his boss looking at them suspiciously as he watched their interaction. “We better go to a more private place,” she whispered in his ear, approaching him unexpectedly. He nodded quickly, feeling a chill run down his back to feel her so close and hear that innocent comment with dyes of sensuality.

When they arrived at their already well-known room, they both got comfortable on the sofa. Stuart left his jacket to the woman and, grateful for his gesture, she placed it on her shoulders, covering her bare chest and reaching her thigh.

“Y/N.” Stuart caught her attention, causing her to distract herself from fastening the jacket to look at him. “I have good news.” Stuart’s smile widened to see the curious face of the girl who leaned slightly toward him to listen more. “In the cafeteria of Google they need a waitress. I have spoken with the manager, and he has given me his number so that you can call him and confirm a day for a job interview.”

The woman’s face remained static for a moment and then she opened her mouth in a surprised expression, making Stuart chuckle at the funny way she had reacted.

“I can’t believe it!” She yelled suddenly with the happiest smile Stuart had ever seen on her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…!” She threw herself into his arms with unbridled joy, hugging him and then covering his cheeks with her hands in an affectionate touch and clasping her full red lips with his in a euphoric kiss.

Both remained static because of the unexpected friction that she had caused in her moment of enthusiasm and joy without realizing it. As she took off her lips from his, Y/N turned red as she saw that Stuart’s face was just as neutral as it had been, without moving a muscle and with his lips still pursed and slightly open by the kiss.

“S-Stuart, I-I…” She started to excuse herself but being suddenly silenced again by his hungry lips that surrounded hers with passion, beginning a passionate kiss full of feelings.

Y/N mewled at the feeling of his tongue asking for an entrance in a hurry, licking her lower lip. She gave him the step and their tongues began to dance in her mouth, massaging each other, fighting for the dominance that Stuart would gain, making her sigh. Their moans at the needful rubbing and breathing began to fill the room with the sucking sounds that their lips produced when they wanted to follow the passionate kisses. Her hands rested on his neck, occasionally caressing his black hair and pulling him closer to her. Stuart placed his on her waist, so he could stick his hot body to hers, needing to feel her more. Their mouths panted at the lack of oxygen, but they did not separate more than they should, kissing quickly, hungrily and with desire. Their tongues were intertwined with frenzy, wanting to feel and savor each other.

“Y/N, I love you, and I know this is very sudden and soon, but… please, do not apologize for what’s just happened,” Stuart confessed bravely with her lips without separating completely.

She smiled when he told her that and her eyes and lips widened with joy, kissing his lower lip and nibbling it lightly on him, bringing a wishful sigh to him. “I love you too, Stu,” she approved with a smile and he reciprocated it, approaching their lips together again to start the hot and sexy moment that had been paused by their confessions.

His hand began to undo the jacket she was wearing while kissing, wanting to caress the soft skin that she hid with those clothes, but a loud knock at the door caused them to separate their mouths, looking at it with confusion.

“Shit, I forgot to tell my boss I was going to give you a private dance,” she whimpered in annoyance as she realized her mistake, turning her face to his, looking hungrily at his red lips from the kisses that they had been given to her, wanting to touch them again.

Their accelerated breaths fell on their lips and their eyes were full of desire, wanting to continue the interrupted action. Stuart felt his excitement increase and his hands begged to continue touching her.

“It’s better this way, I want to do this in a more… intimate place.” His tongue licked her lips lightly, tasting her again and then biting her lower lip with urgency. She moaned, tilting her head at him, wanting that tongue to return to her mouth, but he stopped her again when he heard another knock on the door. “Also, so I can fuck you and make you scream without anyone interrupting,” he smirked teasing her.

Y/N let out a slight meow when she heard him say that, still looking at his appetizing lips. But Stuart was right, it would be better elsewhere. “Within an hour I finish my shift. Tonight’s short,” she said, stroking his cheek as he nodded with understanding. “Wait for me at the back door and we’ll go to a more intimate and cozy place,” she giggled and then got up and headed for the door.

Stuart looked at her, discouraged by her getting away from him. But before she left the room, Y/N turned around to face him and, with a mischievous smile, she unbuttoned her jacket completely, exposing her tits with her hardened nipples to him.

He growled at the hot sight, his cock beginning to harden in his boxer shorts. Then he realized what she was up to with all that: she was teasing him on purpose. “Babe, do not even think about it,” he warned with a smile similar to the one she was wearing.

Y/N giggled as he called her that way and started to slide the jacket over her shoulders but her hands stopped in the region of her globes, making the erect peaks roll in her fingers, giving herself pleasure and releasing an eager whimper so that the other would hear it loud and clear. “Oh, Y/N, you don’t know what is going to happen to you for doing that without an order,” Stuart sighed and bit his lips. He wanted to fuck her so bad right then, but he couldn’t yet; he had to hold back.

Y/N let out a last laugh and then turned her back to him to open the door, leaving the room to the angry boss who was waiting outside to scold her. But that would soon change.

* * *

They were both heading towards Y/N’s apartment when she finished her shift and was dressed again in normal clothes. The two were playing around the streets, laughing at their jokes and giving each other tender kisses to tease each other. Emotion, desire, need and love for one another ran through their veins to what was coming.

When they reached the door, Y/N let the Stuart come in with a small smile and a slightly red face. The two suddenly stopped talking, the silence reigned in the room and, although it was not at all uncomfortable, Y/N felt that she should say something.

Stuart saw and inspected the place with curiosity, seeing some photographs that were in the small room and the various objects and furniture that decorated the apartment and that gave it personality.

“Make yourself comfortable if you want, I’ll go and prepare something for the both of us,” Y/N said making the other look at her, nodding and seeing the girl, slightly embarrassed by the strange situation, going to the kitchen.

Stuart followed her without realizing it, not wanting to separate from her. He stood on the edge of the door, watching the nervous woman’s back preparing drinks for both of them. He felt spellbound when he was there, in her apartment where he never thought he would end up. It really felt good; he had confessed his feelings to the woman he loved, and she had reciprocated them. They had kissed and it had been the best experience of his life, and he needed to feel her again attached to his body.

Y/N was focused on the preparation of the drinks, her head full of ideas and situations that could happen that night. A pink tint on her cheeks kept going through them, her body heating up without wanting only to think about the thousands of things she would like to do to Stuart and that he could do to her.

Suddenly, strong and veiny arms surrounded her waist, drawing her body against a broad chest. Lips stuck on her neck, beginning to cover the skin  with kisses and bites. She yelped when she felt all this. She felt his head quickly clear, letting herself fall under the spell that was Stuart. Her back arched towards him and both bodies molded at each other.

One particular bite in her neck made her gasp, and she let her head fall back, over Stuart’s wide shoulder. He chuckled in her neck at that, his hands starting to lift the shirt she was wearing to caress the soft skin of her stomach and navel.

“S-Stuart…” she began to say, her skin creating goosebumps as she felt the long and cold fingers on her sides, caressing them slowly, occasionally coming down below her navel, her belly tingling because of the many touches.

“I’m sorry, but I could not take it anymore, do you know how long I’ve been thinking about this?” he asked rhetorically, taking a meow out of her, turning the woman around, so he could see the (e/c) eyes shining with lust for him. His hazel orbs ran hungrily over her face, appreciating every detail and imperfection of her pores until they reached her parted lips that begged to kiss him.

He leaned in slightly until his lips brushed hers. Y/N released a needy sigh, wanting only to feel that touch so desired. “Just wanting to caress you, make you moan, touch you, taste you… It was so fucked up. When I was at home the only thing that could lower a little my hard-on was to masturbate thinking about how you would look on top of me, moaning my name, riding me,” he whispered her, biting her lip and stretching it slightly towards him.

Y/N could only whimper at the thought of that beautiful man’s vision in his shower, in his bed, anywhere… giving himself pleasure while calling her, his dick in his strong hand, stroking it. Her pussy began to contract, drops wetting her panties every second. Her fingers came up to stand behind Stuart’s neck, pushing him towards her to bring their lips back together in a wet kiss.

They both groaned again when they finally felt each other fully and passionately again. Stuart’s hands had not stopped caressing the skin of her waist and back, not letting her get away from him. His head leaned to the side, deepening the kiss without ceasing to lick and suck her wet and hot mouth. He started to feel his cock begin to twitch when he felt her against him. Y/N brushed his hair, her nails scratching almost lightly, making the man growl appreciatively, her body warming up in seconds at hearing him.

In the absence of oxygen, their mouths parted slightly, their panting breaths and fast falling on their lips. Stuart’s eyes lifted from her lips to her eyes again and, feeling brave, he suddenly lifted the shirt she was wearing. Y/N raised her arms to help him remove her shirt. When he got it, Stuart groaned affectionately when he saw the tits caught in that white bra.

He returned to join their lips in another kiss and his hands came down her sides to grab her ass, giving her a playful squeeze that made Y/N separate from him slightly to let out a squeak and a giggle. Stuart smiled when he heard her, but, still kissing her, he lowered his hands more to rest them on her thighs and lifted her. She tangled her legs around his waist as she clung tightly to his neck.

Stuart’s kisses ran down her neck until they reached the valley of her breasts, nibbling on that area. While his hands were holding her tightly by her ass and thighs, he began to move around the kitchen. Y/N started meowing again, his lips producing pleasure on her skin, her hips moving slightly to create a delicious friction against his body.

Stuart slid her gently until she was on the small kitchen table. He raised his lips again to her body, lightly licking every skin he found, to join them with her already sore lips. His hands caressed her thighs lightly, giving her the occasional squeeze. He began to raise his hands, returning to caress their sides and back, looking for the pin of the bra.

When he finally got the bra out of her body, Stuart pulled away slightly with a smile tilted to see her better. “Damn, babe, you’re so beautiful.” He bit his lower lip at the sight of her tits bouncing free and her hardened nipples, finally having them close by. Y/N flushed at the praise. “I can finally play with your gorgeous tits,” he groaned, letting his hands begin to grip them gently, earning a moan from Y/N. “They are so perfect, I’ve thought so many times about how I would make you moan when I touched them,” he whispered to himself while still looking at her bare chest and the pleasured face that Y/N gave him.

She began to raise her moans as she felt his fingers starting to roll her stiff nipples. Her hips moved towards him, her wet slit wanting the attention her tits now had. Seeing her writhe below him in that way because of the few grazes he was giving her, Stuart smiled cockily, feeling proud of having her in that state, almost pleading for him.

His lips fell suddenly to the hard bud of her right tit, beginning to lick and nibble it, still hearing the moans of the woman. His other hand was still tweaking and writhing her other nipple, not wanting Y/N’s moans to subside at any time.

“Stuart, fuck. Stop teasing me,” she managed to pronounce, her hips still wiggling towards him, rubbing her wet and still covered core lightly against his stomach, slight whines coming from her mouth when she created that friction.

He chuckled when he heard her. Not wanting to torture her anymore, he began to lower more by her breast, licking and kissing without stopping, raising his gaze to her, seeing her torso full of his saliva rising and falling with rapidity and eagerness. Her mouth was still ajar, pants coming out of her, her hands stroking his black hair, urging him to lower more and her eyes watching him with emotion as she watched him go where she wanted him most.

Stuart’s deft fingers unfastened her pants slowly, lowering them along with the ruined panties. When she found herself totally naked under him, he stood up until he could fully appreciate her. His hazel eyes lusting over the precious naked body before him that he had partially seen before. He had to bite his sore lower lip again to prevent the moan that was drowned in his throat. She was simply perfect and beautiful, and his arousal jerked painfully in his pants at that vision.

Y/N’s face reddened with embarrassment at the stare that Stuart was giving her, suddenly feeling too exposed and judged. Her hands covered her nipples and tits, and their legs crossed covering her wet pussy from the gaze of him.

Stuart came out of his daze at that, one hand resting on her crossed arms and the other on her left knee, urging her to uncover. “Babe, don’t do that. You are too beautiful to cover yourself. I did not want to stare, but I could not help it; you’ve hypnotized me,” he whispered fondly, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss to help her relax against him.

His hands caressed her body lightly, she let slight gasps and pleasant sighs die in his mouth. His mouth slid again until he reached her crotch. He spread her legs further and, with a last smile directed at her, wrapped her pussy in its entirety.

Y/N gasped as she felt his tongue begin to lick her folds, savouring her slowly, picking up every drop that fell into his mouth. Stuart moaned between her thighs at the taste of her, his hips beginning to move slightly without realizing it constantly producing her pleasure and taste her. He could eat her pussy for weeks, and he would never get tired of her taste.

His tongue started plunging into her pussy, trying to get more juices out of her, rubbing her g-spot nonstop. His nose brushed on her clit all the time. Her moans and breathes increased and her hips shook toward him, one hand resting on his soft black hair and the other in her own hair, pulling her strands from her face so that she could moan more loudly.

“Stuart! Please, do not stop! Do not stop!” she begged him. He smiled with his tongue still in her core, his eyes watching her writhe against him without stopping; with closed eyes, flooded in the pleasure.

His fingers began to massage and roll her swollen clit, his tongue pushing and coming out of her pussy that kept dripping for him. Suddenly, her walls began to tight against his tongue, warning Stuart of the coming orgasm.

With a loud scream, Y/N reached the first orgasm of their long night, her hips grinding against him quickly, her legs shaking and her chest rising and falling rapidly. His veiny hands pressed her hips against him, not wanting to waste a drop of the juice she gave him, humming at the taste on his tongue.

Even if she was still sensitive from the orgasm, Stuart did not stop supplying her pleasure with his mouth, growling appreciatively against her slit.  His lips now on her knot of pleasure, kissing, licking and sucking it nonstop and his two long fingers made their way unexpectedly into the still pulsed pussy, that continued to contract its walls without stopping, marking a fast and deep pace, rubbing her g-spot all the time.

Y/N kept moaning and panting continuously against him, feeling run out of oxygen but not wanting him to stop. Her hips rolled without stopping, her back arched, her whole body still shaking from the last orgasm and her core screaming with pleasure.

His other hand had raised up until it settled on her lower back, holding her against him, almost off the table; she  was almost on top of him. His jaw hurt slightly, but he didn’t care, those moans and that woman made him go out of control, wanting to feel her cumming against him again, her addictive taste on his tongue, his mouth full of her flavour.

“Stuart, I can’t. Not so soon,” she warned, feeling her body out of control, convulsing continuously, terrified slightly by so many sensations that her body was experiencing. She again felt another orgasm approaching, and she tried to avoid it, feeling overwhelmed, but her body still ignored her.

Stuart hummed at her, seeing in the woman’s eyes the slight fear they reflected. “Come on, babe, I know you can. Don’t be afraid, you will feel great,” he urged, joining his tongue with his fingers in her entrance, that did not stop going in and out quickly. The woman screamed with pleasure above him as she felt the climax fill her with a bang.

That orgasm, however, felt exceed, juices fell like a cascade on the black-haired man, who growled beneath her with pleasure at seeing her cumming again, wetting his glasses and face with her juices.

Y/N fell on the wood of the table, tired. Her breaths were rapid and her head was blank because of the peaks she had just suffered; her body was still hot and her pussy was contracting all the time, more soaked than usual. Her eyes opened to see the cause of it, biting her lower lip to see the state that was Stuart: his mouth and chin were completely wet along with almost his entire face, a very remarkable erection that throbbed in his pants and his glasses were in his hands cleaning them from her juices to be able to see.

When he put the glasses back in his eyes, he gazed at the image before him, pride and arrogance forming in his chest to see her so destroyed by him. The way he had taken her to squirt like that on him had only left him with an even more painful erection and uncontrolled arousal towards that woman, wanting to fuck her until he could hear her screams again. But he had to try to control himself, Y/N had just cum twice in a row, he had to be patient and let her breathe.

“So, how did that feel?” he asked as he leaned over and nuzzled her with a sweet tone, whispering over her lips, kissing them lightly, waiting for the woman to catch her breathing.

Y/N smiled slightly. “You’ve just given me two of the best orgasms of my life,” she admitted pecking his lips, subtly savouring her on them.

Stuart chuckled at that statement, kissing Y/N’s neck lightly. “It’s good to know, you looked so hot,” he said in a lustful tone, stroking his face on her neck, cooing her.

When he felt her breathing return to normal, his hands slowly caressed her thighs again. “Ready to continue?” He asked hopefully. Y/N hummed an affirmative answer, allowing herself to be done for him again.

Stuart smiled and lifted her again, her legs back on his hips and her arms around his neck. He left the kitchen and began to head down the hall, looking for the main bedroom. She kept distracting him, kissing and nibbling his neck without stopping, giggling every time he growled or moaned.

When he reached it, he opened the door and slammed it shut with his foot, sitting on the edge of her wide bed, leaving her in his lap. When she felt comfortable, Y/N leaned back from him slightly to look into those hazel eyes she loved so much. His eyes were slightly darkened by the lust and love he professed at her. In his mouth, he still had the taste of her.

Y/N put her lips back together with his, sucking on them and letting him taste her arousal again. She moaned appreciatively, liking the taste of Stuart’s mouth still wet with her juices, both kissing passionately without fatigue.

She began to move in his lap to straddle him just above his crotch, starting to grind her hips against him. Stuart moaned at the feel of her soaked pussy leaking in his pants, rubbing lightly his throbbing cock and leaving a wet spot there. His hands rested on her thighs, holding her tight against him without letting her move away an inch. Their moans and gasps began to be heard again, filling the room. Her pussy was still aching and lubricated by the previous orgasms.

“It’s unfair,” she whined, parting slightly from his lips to peck them lightly. “I’m totally naked and you’re still wearing everything.” Stuart laughed at that and her hands came down until she could reach his shirt, forcefully taking it off the young man, being careful not to throw or hit his glasses.

Y/N meowed when she saw his bare chest: he was not fully toned but there were slight muscles in his chest and abs, both of which were decorated with moles; black hairs on his chest and a happy trail that made her drip even more. In short, the image of that man with glasses was totally sensual and manly. She could not wait any longer and her mouth began to kiss his collarbone with love, leaving marks in her step as she went down his chest, kissing every mole she saw, his hair tickling her lips.

Stuart gasped with pleasure as he felt every kiss and caress she gave him. He bit his lower lip to suppress a groan when he felt her tongue and lips playing lightly with his nipples, making her giggle.

When she finished filling his pale chest with kisses and marks, Y/N parted slightly with a mischievous smile and brought a hand to his torso, pushing lightly, making him fully lie down on the bed, with his feet still touching the floor.

Seeing him so submissive and letting himself be done, her hands came down quickly to his pants, beginning to undo them and slide them off along with his boxers. Stuart growled excited and grateful to finally feel his released penis slamming his stomach, pre-cum already at the tip, wetting his whole shaft and happy trail.

Y/N’s eyes widened, as she settled on his legs, finally seeing the beautiful full anatomy of the Google’s nerd. “Shit, Stuart, you’re so big,” she moaned appreciatively at how well-endowed he was. Her hand came down to her aching pussy that was clenching to think of how well he would fill and fuck her. Her fingers subtly massaged her bundle of nerves, biting her lower lip with hungry and eager.

Stuart chuckled at that praise and his eyes widened as he saw the gorgeous woman above him, giving pleasure to herself only by seeing his naked form. His cock twitched at that, and he took her hand away with a light slap. “It’s enough teasing, babe. Now, sit on my cock and ride him until your cute and tight pussy is fully open just for me,” he ordered in a deep tone.

Y/N meowed, liking too much Stuart’s dominant side, and started to slide up his body until her dripping core was right on top of his dick, her legs one on either side of Stuart. Pushing her leaked slit aside from his tip lightly, she fell till her folds and clit started stroking all over the great expanse of Stuart’s shaft, beginning to wiggle her hips back and forward, his length totally imprisoned between his abdomen and her wet nether lips.

The moans and heat increased in the room. Y/N had her hands resting on his strong and hairy pecs for support as she massaged her crotch with his. However, her eyes did not stop appreciating him. Stuart moaned slightly, feeling the much-appreciated attention on his cock, his hands on her hip, helping her to set a slow rhythm, preventing both from ending so quickly.

A soft layer of sweat enveloped them, and both chests rose and fell. The gaze of Stuart did not move away from Y/N’s form, moving against him, her pussy totally exposed, wet and dripping against his sex. Her tits bounced with every movement she made, her peaks still hardened by the attention and temperature of the room. Stuart swallowed hard, his lower lip between his lips for the erotic image that would be good material for when he masturbated, his cock twitching for the stroking he was receiving.

When he felt her entrance started to contract constantly against his shaft, he knew that she would soon be cumming and his hands gripped her hips to stop her. Y/N whimpered slightly as he denied the climax she was already feeling in her belly and in her clenching core.

“Babe, I gave you an order before and you have not complied with it, and do you really expect me to let you cum so easily after that?” Stuart asked rhetorically with the same deep and dominant voice as before. “The only way I’ll let you cum again is when I am inside you.”

Y/N nodded submissively, also wanting Stuart to fill her finally, her pussy was totally aching. Her body moved again on him, already positioning her entrance with the tip of him, beginning to lower slowly and sliding him into her.

“Wait, wait,” Stuart suddenly stopped her, holding her hips again; surely in the morning, she would have the mark of his fingers there. “We need a condom,” he said quickly between pleasant sighs, already feeling her soaking walls enveloping him.

Y/N smiled fondly at him as she shook his head. “No need Stu, I’m on birth control,” she laughed when she saw the young man swallow hard. “So, you can cum and fill me up as much as you want,” Stuart grunted at that, his cock pulsing as he heard her talking dirty. His hands guided her back down quickly, wrapping his hard dick with roughness.

She let out a pleasant scream as she felt his hard cock caressing her wet walls, bottom out her and brushing the most sensitive points inside her. Stuart moaned too, the dripping pussy covering and clenching him. “Shit, Babe, you’re so fucking tight and wet,” he breathed, waiting for her to start moving.

“It’s you, you’re too big,” she mewled, beginning to move to slide up and down on his cock, leaning forward and resting her hands on his chest harder.

Stuart began to growl and moan at the quick pace she had chosen. Her hips rolled all the way to him, letting his cock come in and out of her, her pussy tightening every time he pounded her cervix and moistened his cock.

His eyes roamed over her body, her tits bounced along with the thrusts, her nipples erect and perky made him want to bite and lick them again, his mouth completely watery. He slid a hand up her chest, squeezing, pinching and rolling her nipples, taking the occasional moans of pleasure from the woman. With his feet still planted on the floor, he also began to move his groin towards her, causing both crotches to collide and rub against each other more forcefully, her screams filling the apartment. The lusty sight of him went down again to where they were connected, and he growled again as he saw his cock totally wet going in and out of her quickly.

Y/N was seized by pleasure, her head was totally focused on the satisfaction that her pussy felt and her eyes did not cease to delight with the sight of Stuart. His muscles contracted as he pummeled inside her and the thin layer of sweat made him look sexier, his hair was completely glued to his forehead and his glasses slightly out of place, but without falling off. His eyes were wide open and fixed where his cock and pussy were connected. She felt his arousal touching and filling her, her walls contracting with joy around him, causing his moans to rise slightly in volume.

The knot in Y/N’s stomach was beginning to tingle, alerting her. “S-Stu-u…! I’m going to-to…!” she tried to pronounce, but only moans came out of her mouth.

“I know, I know,” he growled, lowering his fingers to her knot of nerves and beginning to massage it quickly. Tears of pleasure began to fall down her eyes and a thin thread of saliva fell from her mouth to his chest, unable to control herself. “Come on, cum, cum on my cock,” Stuart ordered again as he felt her pussy clenching around him repeatedly.

With a loud scream, Y/N reached the peak of her pleasure, wrapping Stuart’s penis with her juices. Stuart held her when she fell on his chest, involving her in his arms, still feeling his cock throb inside her pussy dripping.

Stuart leaned up from the bed and turned her around suddenly, Y/N trying to get out of her daze to see what he was up to. With her back against the soft sheets and her heart hammering hard against her chest, Y/N watched as Stuart positioned himself on his knees between her legs. She gasped slightly when she saw how he had grabbed his cock and started to stroke quickly, trying to reach his own peak by staring at her naked body.

His eyes still did not detach from her form, masturbating as he watched hungrily the sensual and tired body of her. A movement of her made him stop his hand, to see how she had lifted her legs up and had joined her knees to her shoulders thanks to her hands on her thighs. Her pussy was totally exposed and presented to him almost as a gift, urging him to fuck her again. He grunted squeezing his cock to keep from cumming at that moment.

“Come on, baby, this pussy needs to be filled,” she said with a fake pout, lowering a hand to separate her folds fully and show him her entrance open and ready for him, clenching continuously in a plea for his dick.

With a final squeeze, Stuart aligned again his cock and pushed inside her hard and fast with a completely different angle. She began to release those moans and meows that he loved so much when she felt full again.

His hips took a fast and deep rhythm, crashing continually to the bottom of her. The humidity and tightness of her made him never want to end, buried there all his life, but his abdomen began to swell, his dick was twitching on her walls and his balls began to contract, warning him that, finally, he would arrive at the needy orgasm. His hands squeezed her thighs and his hot breath clashed with hers. The groans and grunts of both warmed and filled the apartment.

Y/N again felt the same sensation as before, she was totally open, oversensitive and overwhelmed, her aching pussy did not stop contracting with the pleasure of having him inside. Her head was spinning just thinking about Stuart, and her eyes were unfocused, in her mouth only his name.

With a final thrust, both reached orgasm, Stuart’s dick, again being moistened by the climax of the woman, let out his white seed inside her, filling her with his warm cumming. Y/N arched her back, releasing pleasant moans as she felt him fill her and feel totally wet again from the strong orgasm she had felt.

Stuart came out of her, noticing the damp stain on the sheets by the strong squirt that Y/N had done again. From her open pussy, filtered the mixed substances of both, making Stuart smile and grunt with fatigue.

He dropped down beside her, his arms wrapping around her so that her head rested on his chest. They both breathed quickly, trying to recover the oxygen they lacked.

“Then,” Stuart began, lightly stroking Y/N’s waist to get her attention. “Does this mean you’re my girlfriend?” he asked, chuckling and with the other hand adjusting the glasses back in place.

Y/N laughed, giving him a slight playful blow on his chest. “Of course yes,” she replied as she gave him a tender peck on his lips, both full of love.

A comfortable silence enveloped them, both lost in their minds and in what had just happened.

Suddenly, Y/N let out a small giggle, alerting the other.

“What is so funny?” Stuart asked in a playful tone with a cocked smile.

Y/N looked at him, her eyes full of love in them. “It’s just… I’m very excited about the possible new job. I really want to work at Google, that would be so awesome,” she admitted full of emotion, making Stuart smile. “And I can see you every day,” she whispered on his lips as if it were a secret.

“I’m very excited too,” he said as he pecked her lips and stroked her back in a gentle massage. “Especially for the miniskirt that waitresses usually wear.”

Y/N let out a laugh, both joking among themselves before falling asleep.


End file.
